Thomas Raeken
|blood = Pure-blood |alias =*Tom *Tommy |title = |signature = |skin = Light |wand = 12", Alder, dragon heartstring |patronus = |height = 6′1″ (184 cm) |friends = *Matthew Whittemore |boggart =His father |residence=*Raeken Manor |enemies = |marital = Married to Gal|species = Human|family = *John Raeken *Lucille Malfoy *Theo Raeken *Gal Gadot *Patrick Dunbar *Jordan Raeken *Alice Raeken *Brenton Raeken |sexualpartners = *Gal Gadot }}'''Thomas Raeken '''is a pure-blood wizard, the first child of John Raeken and Lucille Raeken and older brother of Theo. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989-1996 and was sorted into Slytherin House. Thomas feels an intense dislike for his father whom tried to make him and his younger brother think that only pure-bloods should possess the gift of magic, something he had failed in miserably since not only he but both his mother and brother didn't share the same beliefs, but they kept it between themselves until the First Wizarding War was over and they didn't have to fear him anymore. His parents were part of an arranged marriage in which there was no love at all. His mother had often told him and Theo that the only thing that was worth of being in this marriage was that she got to have two beautiful kids whom she loved with all her heart. She did her best to protect him and his younger brother from their father when he started to become abusive, and often had to pay the price for it herself. Thomas couldn't be happier when it was finally time to return to Hogwarts so he was away from his father, the only downside to it was that he would leave his mother behind with him. Thankfully, he received letters from her, as well as presents for him and his brother, every month, and she told him about the things his father expected of him since he was heir of the family and that he ought to find himself a suitable pure-blood woman to continue the bloodline with or his father would do that for him. He was glad that his best friend Matthew Whittemore was there with him, he always made sure to make him feel better and in return he did the same to him whenever he was feeling down. His father stopped trying to get him into an arranged marriage when in his fifth year, Thomas fell in love with Gal Gadot and they started dating. She, to his relief, was approved of by his father and they got his blessing to get his relationship going. Even though Thomas didn't like it, he knew that he had to have his father's approval for now and follow his bidding or else he would be disowned, which meant that he could not protect his brother and mother anymore. Biography Early life Thomas is the oldest of the two Raeken children, born to John Raeken and Lucille Malfoy, the result of an arranged marriage in order to keep the bloodline pure. As the children grew up, their father tried to instill his belief that pure-bloods were the most superior magical beings, and deserved to be the most powerful. He wanted pure-blood wizards and witches to be the only magical species, and tried to force his children to think the same. Thomas his childhood would likely seem perfect from the outside. He grew up in a wealthy family, receiving everything he asked for. His parents seemed to care for him and his brother. He lived the perfect life, so why shouldn't he be happy? Though it seemed like his parents cared about the children, his father only cared about spreading his beliefs and furthering his agenda, unlike his mother who didn't share this belief at all. Anything given to the children was more of a bribe, rather than just trying to make the kids happy. Thomas never felt that his father really cared about the well being of his children, and while he still loves him dearly (for some reason), he grew much closer with his mother and brother. Since he and Theo are around the same age, they got along really well, and really shared the most love within the family. Hogwarts years Thomas arrived at Hogwarts on September 1, 1989. Among his fellow first years were Nate Kulina, Matthew Whittemore, Reggie Mantle and Merlin Foley. Sorted into Slytherin House, Thomas quickly proved himself an academically strong as well as popular student. His best subject was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Personality and traits Through all the high class parties and socialite parents, Thomas has grown up to be a very polite and well mannered person. Especially considering that most of the interactions he had growing up were with people who believed that they were the most superior and pure beings in the world, something he didn't agree with. He learned to bite his tongue and go with what people were saying, even if he hated it. He knows when to remain calm and let people think they're right, often leading him to situations that make him really uncomfortable, agreeing to do things that go against his personal beliefs. One thing that shines through Thomas his personality is his desire to make people happy. All he wants in life is to see the people he cares about happy and successful. Even though he doesn't agree with what his father does, he still does what he can to make sure he's happy and show that he loves him, though he doesn't really show it back. For some reason, all wants to do his please his arrogant father. He has a strong bond with his mother who didn't share the same beliefs as his father. It happens occassionally that she defends him and his brother against their father. For his friends and brother, he will do all he can to help them achieve their dreams and goals, even if it means sacrificing his own. He's also a thrill seeker, and he wants to always go out on adventures. He's a fun person, if he does say so himself, and most of the time, he's known as the class clown. He likes joking around, though when the situation requires it, he can be quite serious. He is also focused and determined. It is easy to get close to Thomas, but it may be hard to get yourself unattached because he really is likeable. When it comes to women - or to anyone he finds attractive - he’s quite flirtatious and cheeky. Despite this, there’s a weak side to him; one that he chooses to bottle up. He can easily be broken with just the right words and sentences; trying to mask his heartbreak and bottle it the best he can, but that alone can be overwhelming and, eventually, flow out. Thomas hates to cry in front of anyone because he sees it as a weakness and hates to be in such a vulnerable state. He blames it on the fact his father was an abusive person and constantly belittled him for crying, and was left in a traumatic state due to it. Category:Hogwarts students Category:Slytherins Category:Males Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Wizards Category:Raeken Family Category:Slytherin House Category:Slytherpuffs Category:Order of the Elementals Category:Pure-bloods Category:Sorted in 1989 Category:Slytherins Sorted in 1989 Category:1977 births